


Bare Before You

by purplejo2



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejo2/pseuds/purplejo2
Summary: A not-so-quiet night between Ada and her beloved Miss Hardbroom.





	Bare Before You

**Author's Note:**

> We deserve as much Hackle fluff and smut as we can get, so I've decided to post this fic in the hopes that some of you may enjoy it.
> 
> Unbetaed and written by a non-native, so please forgive any and all mistakes that you may (and most certainly will) encounter. 
> 
> Also, I'm obsessed with Hecate Hardbroom - send help. 
> 
> Thank you for all the moral support, Fxngirlmadness, you're a sweetheart.  
> And thank YOU for reading. Enjoy!

When Hecate undresses, the belt is the first thing to go. 

Her long black nails click as they fumble about the metal clasps and she sighs as the pressure on her ribs subsides. Sleek leather melts into her touch, finding its way into the closet with the basic magic she barely has to direct consciously.

Then she snaps her fingers - and just like that gets rid of her shoes, stockings, and a long necklace with a pendant watch. Time is of little importance tonight and none of Hecate's worries. Wriggling her bare toes, she feels the cool wood under her soles. 

The snap catches Ada's attention. She lifts her eyes from the book and shifts her body under the covers. She can recognize this routine very well, this process of shedding Miss Hardbroom off of her lover's body. A delicate dance of unfastening all the locks and latches her partner pushes on herself daily, until there's only Hecate left underneath.

Hecate is a creature of habit, after all.

Their bedroom is lit well enough, she can see Hecate clearly from her spot on the bed - and she pushes the book aside, readjusts her spectacles, and just enjoys in the view. Gentle features and curves distinctly showcased by the occasional flicker of the candles strewn about the bedroom make her lover seem almost ethereal.

Hecate's eyes are closed now, her head tilted back. The hidden zipper at the back of her dress slides slowly downwards, exposing her pale skin. Her hands press at the material and the stiff fabric yields over her shoulders, then hips, not without an effort. She exhales once again, as the garment disappears in a blur, her eyes opening and searching for the blue ones that she knows are on her. 

Existing, being unconstrained, _brazen_ even, comes naturally for her in Ada's presence. Hecate turns her body towards her wife, crooks an eyebrow, lifts her chin up. An answer to her unspoken question very clear as Ada bites her lower lip, barely nods. 

A smile graces her features instantly, and she gets an identical one in return. 

That's enough of a sign for Ada to assist, and besides the obvious newfound lightness in Hecate's stance, her favorite part of the ordinance. A swift twist from Ada's wrist removes the rest of the clothes - all the undergarments, and she is rewarded with the most beautiful sight she could ever imagine.

"Welcome back, love," Ada murmurs and Hecate chuckles uncharacteristically, "I missed you."

To be next to someone and miss them altogether is a feeling Miss Hardbroom knows all too well. For all the hours the two of them walk past each other in the long corridors of the school, all the little smiles and looks they share, they still hunger to touch - to bring their bodies closer than the appropriate distance they always keep. 

For that reason, but not that reason alone, Hecate answers matter-of-factly, "I missed you too."

There's no pretending here, not at this hour, not after so many nights of doing exactly this. Hecate knows what to do, knows what the both of them need. And Ada waits, lets Hecate come to her, gives her the space she requires, without coercion.

She stretches her bare body and takes a few steps towards the bed. Sliding into Ada's open arms, she inhales the smell of rose, spice, and something that she can't define but is both familiar and comforting. Ada's skin is soft even through her nightgown and the deliberate care with which she's holding Hecate makes her melt into her touch. 

The scent is not the only thing familiar to her - the remnants of their magic jump with remembrance and recognition, become reinvigorated when they're so close to each other, prickle, skin-deep and insistent. She can feel Ada's gentle, stable aura engulfing her, soothing her further.  
Hecate squints and licks her lips, playfully pushes her nose into her lover's neck, leaves a kiss there - a promise for kisses yet to come. 

Hecate's not the one to believe in soul mates, ( _"No academic paper has given us any solid proof of that sort of thing existing, Ada." she'd say and the older witch would nod, a little all-knowing smile tugging at her lips_ ) but to deny it at times like this would be difficult even for the most skeptical of witches. 

She remembers their first encounter - energy crackling in the air, a witch shorter than her standing at the office door frame - her own palms sweating, fingers twitching to peruse this peculiar (but not entirely foreign) force surrounding her superior to be. 

_"Hecate Hardbroom" she muttered as she bowed, the back of her hand pressed to her forehead, eyes wide and locked to the blue ones dangerously deep and... interminably kind._

_Ada held the door and Hecate her breath.  
"Ah, just in time, Miss Hardbroom. Come in, please. Fancy a lemon drop?" _

Now, Ada's nightgown is soft and pink as her sweater was then - a color Hecate doesn't necessarily equate to witches... but _maybe_ , only and just one witch in particular.

A small peck on the lips later, Hecate takes Ada's spectacles off, sends them away easily. She turns her body around and leans in, pressing her back to Ada's front. Taut nipples grazing just below her shoulder blades, send a shiver down her spine, and she rotates her hips instinctively.

Warm palms sneak across her ribs, cup her breasts for a brief moment before they travel further up, grazing her neck, jawline, and ears.  
The tingling that ensues is not entirely unexpected - their usual practice - Ada removes all the pins from Hecate's hair wordlessly; movements deft, proficient. Curls cascade down, tangle into her lover's fingers; ragged breath equally as tangled and she cannot _not_ moan in return. 

"Better, dear?" 

She nods, feels Ada's gentle scraping at her scalp, a kiss at the back of her neck. "Much better."

Hecate's natural hair is everything you'd never expect out of a woman seemingly so strait-laced. Long, soft and shiny, each and every strand twirls gently to form a perfect curl, wild and unruly. And Ada loves it. Loves waking up to the plush tingles on her cheeks and shoulders.

Another memory rushes back, from the time this bedroom was only Ada's, carving a smile in her expression.  


_Hecate stood in front of a mirror, tried not to look at the frozen reflection of Ada behind her.  
"Your hair... I've tried to imagine, but... your hair is very long and curly." Ada concluded with a stammer, jumping over her words, unable to look away or close her mouth fully. The tone of her voice different than anything Hecate has had a chance to familiarize herself with before. _

_The possibility of disappointing this newfound expectation made Hecate's body twitch so she mumbled defensively._

_"If this is not.. up to your liking I'll keep it gathered..."_

_"It's perfect! More than!" Ada interrupted hastily, heard the uncertainty as Hecate's back stiffened.  
"I love it as much as I love you, darling." she finally added, a distinctive smile replacing her initial surprise._

_A blush spreading across Hecate's features mirrored Ada's as they both stood in silence, lost in each other's eyes, lost in space and time._

"Let me take care of you," the older woman says, jerks her out of her daydream and grounds her back to the present. "Please..." 

"How...how would you like me?" Hecate almost doesn't stutter. 

"Hmmm... " Ada kisses her temple, pulls and pushes the younger witch flat towards the bed as she kneels to her side; magics their pillows just right to make her comfortable and... easily accessible. She runs her hands over her breasts and down to Hecate's belly, finds them a temporary resting space there for just a moment. 

Ada leans in and whispers sweetly, "I could start by kissing you all over, very _very_ slowly... " her voice low and calm, almost clinical all of a sudden "or I could just..." one hand sneaks lower, skims across the damp patch of hair between Hecate's legs, plies the soft flesh apart... 

Her words disappear in the moan Hecate cannot keep contained within her chest. Two fingers buried deep between her legs, now still and stiff, cause a chain reaction - make her back arch of the bed, black nails dig into the mattress.

A Cheshire grin adorning Ada's face betrays her self-satisfaction. After all these years, she can still surprise her, elicit _that_ desperate sound from her lips. She waits, lets her lover readjust to the imposing digits, and just watches. 

Hecate rarely vocalizes her pleasure, but her expression is easy enough to read... easy for someone as well-versed in that art as Ada is. 

Eyes closed shut, lips parted, she's a shivering and beautiful mess of nerves at Ada's mercy. 

"You're even wetter than I anticipated, dear. What have you been thinking of today?"

Hecate's eyebrows furrow, she exhales sharply through her nose, says nothing and says everything.

"I've been thinking of you too, you know... " Ada shuffles her fingers in the wetness, curls them slightly "...the way you ran out of our bed this morning without letting me finish what _you've_ started. You were so close to coming, weren't you dear?" The whimpery expression Hecate wears on her face now is enough of an answer. 

Ada can guess with certainty that her wife's been ready to get undone long before they parted their way after breakfast.  
And this morning - back straight, a cup of tea in hand - Hecate's eyes pleaded for Ada's touch, but her mouth stayed silent - Miss Hardbroom took over and claimed her right-of-way once again. Duty before all else.

"Open your eyes, darling." It's more of a suggestion, but Hecate obeys instantly, her pupils dilated and dark. _She needs this and she wants it._

"I'm not going to take my time with you tonight, Hecate. Spread your legs wider." Oh, she's waited long enough, Ada thinks. "You've worked so hard today, dear. Such dedication to the Craft ought to be rewarded." 

Hecate swallows hard.

With her fingers still inside, Ada rotates between her legs as Hecate instinctively lets her knees unfurl and allow for better access. 

There's a short stretch of silence. Ada studies her.

"Please..." Hecate finally says as she lifts her eyes and glues them to Ada's still unmoving fingers inside her. Looking into Ada's eyes would be a little too much for her now...

Before she can say anything else, Ada changes her strategy. She surges forward, removes her fingers from the sleek wetness and uses both of her palms to open up her lips. Scooting closer, she presses a warm peck on her thigh. 

Warm breath washing where she needs it most make Hecate gasp, her upper legs flexing under Ada's grip as she tries to squirm closer. Holding her down firmly, Ada gives her pussy a long-awaited, firm lick, and then another, feeling her soft outer lips opening under her tongue.

"Ada, please..." Hecate whines and shudders deeply.

The older witch smiles against the wet flesh and dips the tip of her tongue into her ever so slightly. She withdraws, swirling around her opening, then dips in again without warning. Hecate's hips jerk into the touch, involuntarily seeking more traction.

Hecate's not the one to admit to a weakness, but Ada knows better than that. She knows where to lick to make her whine, where to flutter her tongue to make her hips jerk. And most of all, she knows how to drive her wife over the edge with a lascivious combination of both.

So she puts her skills to a good use and dives in deep. Her tongue hardens as she pushes deep inside, moans at the heady, tangy wetness that coats it. She slurps gently at her, coaxing more and more nectar onto her tongue.

It would be easy for Ada to get lost in her lover's softness and just kiss and play until the sunlight. Caress her skin, trailing her fingers up and down her long legs, her breasts... but she's a woman with a mission tonight, her pleasure is a notch-under. The images vanish as she recalls what she's doing and she keeps pushing in and out, grabs one of Hecate's legs and brings it over her shoulder. 

Hecate's leg, the one not draped over Ada's shoulder, twitches slightly, her soft skin brushing over her lover's cheek. The older witch can't help but lean into it and dive in even deeper to make it quiver. Ada's tongue swirling and spiraling at her sleek flesh, thrusting desperately.

Strangled moans coming from below her inform Ada of the upcoming release and she quickly moves her lips upwards, fastens them on her clit.

"Don't... stop" Hecate hisses, her eyes big and watery.

Ada moans and slurps greedily, continuously. Feels Hecate's hands in her hair and the way they tremble.

 _Come for me_ Ada thinks and pulses her tongue, stabs at the hard nub with dedication. Moves her hand slightly and sneaks two fingers back in without warning.

That does it. Hecate stiffens bellow her, her hips push forward. The strangled cry vaguely resembling Ada's name cuts through the silence as the orgasm washes over her. Ada knows better than to stop, she continues her ministrations until the trembling in her lover's muscles ceases and she relaxes under her.

She breaths deep of her scent, hands moving to gently stroke her upper thighs mindlessly. "You're beautiful..." is all she can say.

"Mmmmmm... you make me feel beautiful." A barely audible answer comes in a voice heavy and unhurried. 

Ada stays there for a long moment... or was it longer? Her eyes closed, unmoving. Her lips still pressed between her lover's legs, she lets the satisfaction of a job well-done swell in her chest.

When she opens her eyes finally... Hecate's fast asleep. Her chest is rising slowly, steadily and she's smiling a little smile as if she's dreaming of something sweet and forbidden.

Ada smiles to herself, as she carefully pulls away. Hecate never falls asleep before her... and never without a kiss. Her hair's a tangled mess around her head and she pushes it slowly off her face to plant a small peck on her forehead.

She moves her hands deftly to remove all the traces of their lovemaking with a click. Not a moment later, they're both under the covers, her wife peaceful and relaxed in her arms, where she belongs. 

Hecate won't be happy with her when she wakes up, not being given the chance to return the favor - she thinks in the darkness as the candles go off. She'll probably wake Ada up way before the day begins for other, ordinary people. As the sun emerges on the horizon, illuminates their bedroom, she'll kiss Ada's shoulder, her chest, maybe her lips... she'll wake her up to complain as she undresses her, hands possessive and mouth hungry.

And she smiles again, as she closes her eyes, knowing that her morning will start as good as her night has ended.


End file.
